1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a method for producing the electrophotographic photoreceptor, an image forming apparatus, and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
Recently, efforts have been made to improve the speed, increase the image quality, and extend the life of xerographic image forming apparatuses, which have a charging unit, an exposure unit, a development unit, a transfer unit, and a fixing unit, by technical developments in the respective members and systems.